Detention
by PureCreativity
Summary: Landing in detention on her first day, Rapunzel Outshone doesn't have high hopes for the rest of the school year. Until she meets Eugene Fitzherbert.


**Oh hey, didn't see you there. Just give me a moment while I squeeze all this random, incompleted fics in my closet.**

**-after ten minutes of shoving-**

**There. That should hold it. Anyway, as you can see, I have tons of incompleted stories lying around. The plot bunnies in my head are all like, ooh do this, ooh do that, daddy can I have a cookie. But ain't nobody got the time to write so many stories. **

**I want to continue on my ongoing project that seems to go on for Eternity (No pun intended), but there are so many one-shot ideas being pooped out by my constantly reproducing plot bunnies. If that wasn't bad enough, I HAD to go watch the movie again and get a buttload more ideas that's going to rot in my head. Ah well, what to do. Here's to another story.**

**-closet door bursts open, all the fics spill out-**

**Right after I clean this mess up. Maybe delete some stuff that I know I'm never going to get to completing.**

Rapunzel really didn't want to go in that room. Anywhere but there. What room, you may ask? Why, the room that every student didn't want to enter: Discipline Master Maximus's detention room.

Rapunzel didn't even do anything wrong; she'd merely corrected her Math teacher on one of the points he was making. He just had to deny it, saying that he was merely testing the class to see who could spot the error. This prompted Rapunzel to tell him it was obvious that he had overlooked the second factor while attempting to expand upon the second equation, and had blindly continued on with the problem. When he had ordered Rapunzel to solve the question if she was so capable, she walked up to the whiteboard and finished the question in less than 2 minutes, all while verbally spelling out every error the teacher had made while going through the Quadric Equations worksheet. Of course, she was then immediately sent to the detention room.

Everyone knew that the teacher always made blunders and had learnt not to correct him. Not Rapunzel, since this was her first day in a public high school. Her whole life, she had been homeschooled by her tutor: Mister Pascal. He was a wonderful teacher, having taught Rapunzel everything she knew, from her alphabet to her advanced algebra. The reason she was homeschooled was because on her first month in kindergarten, all the kids kept teasing her about her unusual name, resulting in her having a fear of interacting with people. She would have been happy to be homeschooled forever, if it weren't for her parents deciding that she needed to spend more time with kids her age.

So that was how she ended up here, trudging to the detention room.

Rapunzel gingerly knocked on the door. A gruff voice from inside barked, "Come in!"

She stepped in and looked around. The detention room was filled with people, from all the different grades. Rapunzel's first thought was 'I don't belong here with all those future criminals.'

"Miss Rapunzel, is it? Let's see. You're here for being rude to Mister Blunderworths. Naughty girl. Sit right at the back." Maximus ordered.

As Rapunzel sat down at the desk, she began to look around at the people around her.

In front of her was a African-American girl in a green blouse. She seemed focused on something under her desk. As Rapunzel looked closer, she realized that she was stroking a bullfrog.

'Ew, gross.' Was her only thought.

Next to her, on her left, was a Scandivanian girl with platinum-blonde hair. She was in a icy blue dress and was busy playing with some ice cubes.

'What is with the students in…"

Her train of thought was interrupted by a brown haired boy sauntering in, greeting Master Maximus loudly.

"Hey Maxy! Good to be here again." That seemed a bit casual to Rapunzel. Weren't you supposed to treat them with respect, or something?

"Mister Fitzherbert, it is never good to be sent to the detention room. What are you in for again?" Flipping through a file, the teacher sighed.

"You stole Madam Primrose's crown from her antiques collection? Do you have nothing better to do?"

"Actually,…" The boy, Fitzherbert apparently, started.

"Don't answer that. Just go sit down, next to, ah what was her name, Rapunzel. She's the blonde one."

Eugene walked down next to Rapunzel and plopped down at the seat next to her, all while chewing a purple bubblegum. Rapunzel inched away from him. She never really got the concept of chewing gum. What was the point of it? It didn't offer any nutrition, and its flavor was either too bland or too overpowering. Plus, there was the old wives' tale of chewing gum being indigestible.

Glancing furtively at the girl (Rachel? Rapheal? Rapunzel?), he checked her up and down. She was kinda of a looker. Slim hourglass figure. Her hair was rather pretty, for a blonde. Eugene was more leaned towards brunettes, like himself. Seriously, his chocolatey brown hair was his pride and joy. (Behind his magnificently perfect nose, of course)

Her rack was rather tiny. About a A or a B. They were rather perky though. Maybe she was worth hooking up with.

Spitting out the purple wad and sticking it under the desk, he leaned towards Rapunzel, who was concentrated on reading a book, and whispered into her ear.

"Hey."

Rapunzel let out a yelp of surprise, and slammed the book right into Eugene's face. His hands flew to his broken nose, which was crimson with blood. Rapunzel, realizing what she had done, whispered,"Sorry.."

Maybe she wasn't worth it. One more shot at it.

"Just wanted to say hello. Wasn't expecting a book to the face." Eugene grumbled. Just his luck the book was hardcover as well.

"Oh. Well hi! I'm Rapunzel Outshone. Nice to meet you!" She let out a hand to shake, a friendly smile on her face.

Rapunzel Outshone. What a weird name.

"Name's Eugene Fitzherbert." He shook her hand.

"So, what are you in for?" Eugene asked. If it was something decently rebellious, she might actually make a good long term girl.

"Well, I corrected my Math teacher on a simple quadric error that he had made. But he overreacted, then I overreacted, then I went up and explained to him all the mistakes he'd made, including the rather easy algebraic equation workings…."

Great. She's a nerd.

"… he had also calculated the probability rate wrongly…"

Girl. Shut up already.

After what seemed like _eternity, _the Outshone girl finally stopped talking.

"Wow. What a bummer." Was all Eugene could say. He didn't want say anything specific, in case he got something wrong.

"I know right! Mr Blundersworth was such a…"

Oh dear god. He'd set her off again.

As he watched Rapunzel chatter on and on, he realized something. The blonde hair. It was dyed. She had brown hair underneath that disgusting golden yellow hue. Why on earth would she dye her brown hair? It was perfect! Especially with that pixie cut!

"Rapunzel," He started, as soon as she stopped again. "Do you want to go out with me tonight? I have two tickets for Frozen and was just wondering if…"

Rapunzel gasped. Her first day and someone wanted to go out with her? She must be dreaming.

"Okay!"

"So tonight? At the Golden Braids Cineplex?"

"Sure!"

Eugene flashed his smoulder at her, then laid back on his chair. Though she was a nerd and talked too much, and she didn't know the first thing about hair styling, there was something about her he really liked. He decided he would give this girl a shot.

**This can remain a oneshot, or it can turn into a multi-fic. That all depends on the reviews. Till next time!**

**PC**

**Addendum: Don't know if this is karma, but the day after I wrote this, I got sent to detention for the first time in forever.**


End file.
